EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE
by sheholmes
Summary: LEGOLAS X ARAGORN, DESDE MUY JOVEN LEGOLAS CONOCE A UN JOVEN ESTEL A COMO VA PASANDO EL TIEMPO SU AMISTAD SE VUELVE ALGO MAS, PERO ENTONCES LEGOLAS AL NOTAR LAS MILES DE DIFICULTADES QUE TENDRÍA ESE AMOR DECIDE ROMPER CON ELLO, CUANDO SE ENTERA QUE ESTEL NO ES UN SIMPLE HUMANO, TODO SE TENDRÁ QUE DERRUMBAR ANTES DE PODER RENACER, AMOR, DESAMOR, CELOS, TRISTEZA, ALEGRIA.


**COMIENZO DE UNA AMISTAD.**

_**AÑO 2951 DE LA TERCERA EDAD…**_

Todo estaba tranquilo y armonioso en el paraíso que era Rivendel, cuando de pronto toda tranquilidad se rompió con el llanto de un niño, su nombre era Estel hijo adoptivo de Lord Elrond, que en ese momento entraba corriendo a la casa y corriendo directamente a los brazos de su padre, quien al verlo entrar en su despacho con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos dejo todo lo que estaba realizando y corrió a su lado y lo levanto en brazos para poder examinarlo por una posible lesión, pero al ver que estaba perfectamente sano, lo llevo hasta su escritorio y lo sentó sobre el mientras Estel seguía llorando desconsoladamente, entonces para calmarlo saco de un bolsillo de su túnica un caramelo de cereza los preferidos de su hijo menor quien al ver dicho dulce paro de llorar y lo miro con mucha atención.

Lord Elrond había mandado hacer varios de este mismo caramelo para este tipo de situaciones ya que sabía que al niño de 3 años le gustaban y le ayudaban a calmarse cuando lloraba o cuando quería premiarlo por algo, y casi siempre cargaba alguno con él.

Entregándole el dulce vio como Estel lo tomaba y se lo metía en la boca, al verlo más tranquilo lo volvió a tomar en brazos y los dos se trasladaron a un sillón que ocupaba dicha instancia, mientras le preguntaba:

_**-¿Estel, que te paso, por qué llorabas?-**_

Estel dejo de chupar el caramelo para poder contestarle mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas

_**-Ada, Finafirn me ha quitado mi espada y la ha roto, y me ha dicho que no merezco estar aquí ya que no soy un Elfo y que ni tú, Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir son mi familia, y que cuando se aburran de mi me abandonas- **_

Y al decir esto Estel volvía a llorar a pesar de seguir chupando su dulce con la mirada hacia el suelo, Elrond al escuchar todo esto sintió una ira que hace mucho no sufría hacia Finafirn, haci que abrazo de nueva cuenta a Estel y al ver que este no levantaba la cara, lo tomo de la barbilla y la levanto hasta poder verlo directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

_**-Escúchame Estel pase lo que pase tu siempre serás mi hijo y siempre te voy a proteger de todo, al igual que Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir nunca dejaran de ser tus hermanos, y que por nada de este mundo te abandonaremos o dejaremos que te aparten de nosotros, porque te queremos mucho y tú eres parte de esta familia, en cuanto a tu espada te regalare otra-**_

Estel solo se abrazó más fuerte a su Ada sin decir nada hasta que se durmió, Elrond al ver que su hijo menor se había dormido lo cargo hasta la habitación del menor y colocándolo suavemente lo arropo y antes de irse le beso en la frente.

Salio caminando de regreso a su despacho y al primer guardia que vio le dijo:

-_**Haz el favor de decirle a Finafirn que venga inmediatamente a mi despacho-**_

Y sin más volvió a caminar hasta que llego a su destino, donde se sentó frotándose las sienes en momentos como este como deseaba que sus hijos estuvieren ahí, pero Elrohir y Elladan habían salido de caza y no regresarían hasta dentro de dos semanas más, y su hija estaba de visita en Lórien con su abuela, así que durante este tiempo Estel jugaba solo en el jardín o en su habitación y a veces con algunos de sus guardias que adoraban al niño, en esto reflexionaba cuando se alguien toco su puerta.

_**-Adelante-**_

Al abrirse la puerta entro Finafirn, era de estatura media, fuerte de complexión de cabellos castaños, y ojos negros, vestido completamente con el uniforme de la guardia de Rivendel, dicho elfo denotaba todo menos humildad y arrepentimiento.

Al entrar Elrond con un movimiento de cabeza le indico un asiento al mismo momento que se sentaba el señor de Rivendel se levantaba del suyo para parase frente al elfo y con toda la calma que pudo le dijo:

_**-Sabes porque te he mandado a llamar?**_

Finafirn fingiendo ignorancia y con una cara de inocencia absoluta contesto con un simple **–no-.**

Entonces todo el autocontrol que había tenido hasta el momento para controlar su enojo simplemente se esfumo y con un tono de voz que denotaba dicho sentimiento se inclinó un poco más y tomando de la túnica lo levanto del asiento y le dijo amenazadoramente.

_**-Solo te voy a decir unas cuantas cosas, nunca óyelo bien nunca de los nuncas vuelvas a tocar, hablar o molestar a mi hijo Estel, y mucho menos a decirle ese tipo de cosas porque si me llego a enterar que le causas algún daño de cualquier tipo tu serás el que será desterrado de aquí, y te lo juro que no saldrás intacto sino todo lo contario, desearas no haber nacido, así que ya lo sabes ahora puedes retirarte-**_

Elrond lo soltó, y en ese momento Finafirn hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo pues nunca había presenciado en persona la furia del señor de Rivendel y menos enfocada hacia él, cosa que lo asusto.

Después de haberse tranquilizado continúo trabajando cuando alguien toco la puerta de su despacho y sin pensarlo dijo _**–Adelante-.**_

Siguió trabajando oyendo como se abría y se cerraba la puerta y al alzar la cabeza para ver quien había entrado no vio a nadie, "cosa rara" pensó, hasta que vio unos deditos sobresaliendo del escritorio que en ese momento dejaba una hoja de papel con algunos dibujos sobre ellas, fue cuando noto que quien había entrado era ni más ni menos que Estel.

Levantándose rodeo su escritorio y levanto al niño del suelo al mismo momento que tomaba el dibujo del escritorio para examinarlo, y al verlo pudo notar que su hijo había dibujado a sus hermanos y hermana, el mismo y se había dibujado así mismo todos juntos.

Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Estel le dijo:

_**-Ada hice este dibujo para ti, es nuestra familia-**_

Elrond entonces olvidando su enojo anterior empezó a hacer girar por los aires a Estel mientras este se reía hasta que ambos quedaron mareados y riéndose acostados sobre la alfombra.

Fue en ese momento que alguien toco a la puerta pero al no escuchar Elrond no contesto y esa persona entro.

Y fue así como los encontró Glorfindel sentados en el suelo Elrond haciéndole cosquillas a un Estel muerto de risa, y con una sonrisa y con una voz clara y cristalina dijo:

_**-Siento molestar Seño Elrond pero en este momento acaba de llegar un visitante del bosque negro, que creo se alegrara de saludar- **_

_**-Gracias Glorfindel,- **_le dijo Elrond mientras se paraba y se sacudía la túnica**.**

Mientras Estel había corrido a los brazos de Glorfindel y le contaba que había estado practicando los movimientos que le había enseñado y que seguiría practicando una vez que tuviera una nueva espada de madera claro.

_**-Vamos Estel demos la bienvenida a nuestro visitante-,**_ dijo Elrond una vez que había terminado de acomodarse la ropa adecuadamente y tomaba de la mano a Estel para caminar rumbo a la puerta para saludar a las visitas.

Al salir a la puerta principal un caballo blanco sin silla de montar a la usanza de los elfos se detenía y un elfo desmontaba con suma gracia, entregándole las riendas a otro elfo que atendería al caballo, para después acercarse a saludar a Elrond.

Legolas había tenido un viaje algo fatigado, pero se alegraba de haber llagado por fin al maravilloso Rivendel, al desmontar entrego su caballo y se dirigió al señor de Rivendel quitándose en el camino la capucha de su túnica dejando al descubierto su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos azul cielo cristalino.

_**-Saludos Lord Elrond, es un gusto ver después de 100 años el hermoso paisaje de la última morada-**_ diciendo esto hizo una reverencia.

-Legolas que gusto volver a verte bienvenido a Rivendel, espero te quedes un buena rato- dijo Elrond.

Legolas solo sonrió hasta que noto un pequeño niño detrás de Elrond quien estaba abrazado a las piernas de este, ocultándose.

Elrond al notar la mirada del elfo le dijo:

_**-Veo que ya conociste a mi nuevo hijo Estel**_,- y volteando a ver a Estel que seguía abrazado a sus piernas lo levanto y lo coloco en frente de Legolas.

Legolas al notar el nerviosismo del pequeño Estel se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y le ofreció un caramelo que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos al notar la indecisión de Estel para tomarlo, la dijo acercándose un poco más al menor:

-_**Hola mellon nin yo soy Legolas, que te parece si compartimos este caramelo y después podemos jugar que tal-, **_dijo sonriéndole mientras lo recogía del suelo para cargarlo.

Estel al verlo sonreír y al notar que era como él que le gustaba comer caramelos y jugar en seguida se dejó cargar.

Elrond solo podía sonreír al ver que su hijo había encontrado un nuevo amigo en Legolas.

Mientras caminaban en el interior Estel iba platicando a Legolas tomos sus grandes planes para poder llegar a ser un gran guerrero como sus hermanos o su Ada.

Continuara…

_HOLA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA DE ESTOS MAGNIFICOS LIBROS PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS EN ESTA HISTORIA ESTEL AL MOMENTO DE CONOCER A LEGOLAS TIENE 3 AÑOS, MIENTRAS LEGOLAS CUENT CON UNOS 20 AÑOS EN EDAD ELFICA._

_EN CUANTO A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS SOBRE DIFERENTES TEMAS TAMBIEN VOLVERA A SU ESCRITURA YA QUE TUVE QUE BANDONARLAS POR UN TIEMPO PERO, HE REGRESADO PARA TERMINARLAS._

_GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA._

_ATTEN: SHEHOLMES._


End file.
